


Gossamer Bonds

by camshaft22



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, Minor Violence, Mirror Universe, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: There's a tenuous balance at the head of the Terran Empire. The three leaders, the Emperors Spock, Tiberius, and Horatio, work in tandem out of mutual fear. A Vulcan bond holds them together, along with Spock's perpetual falsehood that the death of one would cause the death of the others via the bond. Eventually this lie is uncovered by one of the other two. Will the triumvirate fall as a result or rise stronger in the chaos?





	Gossamer Bonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xdluhman (deirdrepaterson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdrepaterson/gifts).



> Prompted by @greensarek
> 
> Thanks to http://mcspirkholidayfest.tumblr.com/ for running this event. 
> 
> I loved this prompt so much and had so many ideas for this prompt. I did my best to cut it down a little so I could be on time but I really do want to play more in this universe. So thank you, @greensarek.

Emperor Consul Horatio, first of his name, sat back and exhaled as he glanced over at his bond mate, studying him. Emperor Regent Spock was presiding over the senate and the other member of their triumvirate, Emperor Imperator Tiberius, was out on his ship, enacting policy for Spock. He pursed his lips and turned his attention back to the Senator who was speaking. Spock sent a question over their link and Len responded with a mental head shake. _I’m just bored and tired, Ashayam. I was with Regent T’Pol and Matron T’Pau far too late it seems._

_Did you have a fruitful discussion with them?_

Len smirked mentally. _Of course I did. I’m charming after all._

 _Is that what we’re calling it?_ Jim asked sarcastically. 

_Why don’t you pay attention to your ship before someone gets the good idea of trying to kill you? While I wouldn’t mind too much if you bit it, it’ll take me out too and that’s not something I want to deal with._ Len shot back, sending irritation at Jim in a burst. 

Jim laughed through their bond. _He’s feisty today, Spock. We may have to do something about that when I return._

 _I am aware, Thy’la. You may be correct._ Spock said with an affectionate burst to both of his mates. The Senate session finished as the Senators bowed to their Emperors and departed. 

The chamber cleared and Len looked to Spock with a smirk. “Wanna fuck?”

“As intriguing an idea that is, Ashayam, I have other concerns. Perhaps another opportunity will arise,” Spock responds, standing. “Do you not have your own concerns?”

Len glanced up at him irreverent as ever. “Of course I do. But the idea is nice, isn’t it?”

Sounds fun to me, Jim agreed as Len cracked a smug grin. 

“Perhaps when you are both in residence and we have no other concerns,” Spock allowed. “I must be off.”

Len watched him walk away, sending a burst of affection at him as he exhaled. Jim grew distant as well, the Captain turning his attention to his own concerns and Len finally stands to leave the chamber. Len went to the transporter and beamed to the Palace. The warm corridor greeted him as he pulled off his regalia, folding the items over his arm and heading to his rooms. He nodded to the staff as he passed and entered his suites as the door slid shut behind him. A meal waited as he hung his regalia and changed into a dark blue suit. Len lifted the cover, seeing the roast beef sandwich and small salad. He eats quickly, picking up a datapad and logging in. There is work to be done before he heads to his office.

***

The door slid open at Len’s approach, illuminating the darkened room within. With a soft hiss, it sealed behind him, plunging the room back into darkness.

“Operative Control, initialize,” Len ordered as the computer scans him for verification. As it beeps, the room awakens, soft blue lights coming on as the room comes alive with computer banks and information flowing. With a practiced eye, Len took in the updated information and added his input or approval as needed on current missions. An urgent item opened, catching his attention. Len read the report, rage filling his chest. His agent on Vulcan had discovered what Len had always suspected. That dirty, green blooded son of a bitch. His hands tightened around his padd as he felt a question over the link. Len focused, slamming the door shut with a vicious finality. 

Len was going to kill him. He’d let Jim rule this nonsense and appoint someone else to be the Emperor Imperator. It would work. Len could just sit back, drink, and say fuck it to all this fucking nonsense. With a deep breath, he let the emotion leave his face. Len had an image to maintain after all. He logged out of the system and left his office. Len went to the transporter, scowling as he returned to the Imperial Palace. He felt its welcoming warmth and gritted his teeth as he strode to where he knew Spock would be. Len swung the heavily ornate door open, seeing his husband alone. Len was glad for his insistence that any bodyguards be left out of their residential areas. 

“Ashayam, what troubles you? You have been distant since you departed for your duties,” Spock asked, lifting a delicate eyebrow. 

The door shut behind Len as he looked at the bastard. “Interesting thing happened today,” Len said, walking over to where the bar was. He poured a draft of the good bourbon and tipped it back, letting its taste fill his mouth as he kept the shield on his emotions. Spock rose, still questioning over their link but unable to pierce Len’s defense. Jim pinged at him as well. He would soon find out though. 

“And that was?” Spock asked, carefully. 

Len drained the glass and glared at his husband. “That you lied to us when you forced us into that fucking mindlink!” Len shouted as he threw the glass at Spock’s head. Spock dodged it with ease as Len charged towards him. The glass shattered as he brought an elbow to Spock’s face, making contact then punching with his left hand as they began to brawl. Spock hit him in the chest as Len grunted, pain radiating from the blow. He kneed Spock in the left side and Spock backhanded him, hitting his lip. Len rushed him again as Spock picked him up and tossed him across the room. Len grunted, the air going out of him as he slammed into the wall. He crumpled on the floor.

“What are you saying?” Spock asked, his nose oozing green blood, as Len forced himself to a sitting position.

“I found out that the bond can be severed without the other members dying! You lied!” Len accused, pushing himself up to his feet. 

“What the hell?!” Jim shouted as he entered through the ornate door. He looked at them horrified. 

Leonard wiped his mouth clean, wiping the blood on his shirt. “The mindlink won’t kill us. This son of a bitch lied to us.”

Jim frowned in confusion and he glanced at Spock as if to ask what Len was talking about. He scoffed and shook his head. “I know. T’Pring lost her bondmate Stonn while we were on a mission. She didn’t die. Hell, she’s courting Uhura right now. Or hate fucking,” Jim frowned in consideration and shrugged. “I don’t know.”  
Len glared and grit his teeth, glancing around to see if there was anything to throw. “And you didn’t think to bring this up?!” he shouted.

“Of course not!” Jim yelled at him. “Because I knew this would happen and I like it when we get along! Fuck, just look at you both!” 

Len felt like he’d been slapped and his shoulders sagged as the adrenaline abated. Pain radiated from his body and he dropped his shield and felt his bondmates again. Spock’s apology washed over him like a wave as Jim’s exasperation was evident. “Why?” Len asked with a careful scowl. His lip was throbbing. 

Spock pinched his nose before pulling his hand away. He paused to consider the blood then met Len’s eyes. “I did what was logical and necessary. I need you both by my side,” Spock replied calmly. Len felt the echoes of his husband’s pain and his own. “You remember the incursion?” Spock asked.

“Of course I do. It was weird,” Len said with disgust on his face. “I’ve never been so glad to be in my own body. But what does that have to do with you lying?”

“I saw them,” Spock explained. “When I melded with your counterpart… They accomplished so much together. I wished for that myself. So I deceived you.”

Len sighed, no longer angry. His body hurt fiercely. “Would you have told us? Told me?”

“I endeavored to do so, Ashayam. But I feared this would be the result,” he said with a raised eyebrow as he held his hand, covered in blood, in front of him.

With a scowl, Len rolled his eyes. Jim grinned right beside him.

“Still, for our first real big blow out, we didn’t destroy the empire. Good job,” Jim told them as he walked past them and went to the wall where the medical supplies were. Len watched as he pulled out a regeneration unit and went for Spock first. “You are both giant pains in my ass,” Jim groused. “But I love you both.” He said as he offered his fingers to Spock for a kiss. Spock kissed him and pulled him close so their foreheads could touch. Jim grinned, filling the link with affection. Len tried to smile a little as Jim approached him and watched as the blonde smirked.

“You’re adorable when you smile but I’m still irritated,” Jim said as he used the regenerator on Len’s bruised body. 

“You have the worst fucking technique,” Len pointed out. 

“There’s my bondmate,” Jim told him, leaning forward and kissing him on the lips before using the regenerator on Len’s split lip and swollen face. “Anyway, I’m home for a layover. We should get dinner and have loads of sex before I leave again and you two try to fuck up everything we’ve built here.”

Len exhaled and glanced at Spock, filling their link with apology. “If we kill him, surely we can appoint someone else as Imperator.”

“Then we would just have to train another,” Spock said dryly as affection for them both filled their bond. 

Len crossed the room and offered his fingers to Spock as his Bondmate reached out to him. They kissed then Spock pulled his hand closer, taking it in his own with a squeeze.

FIN


End file.
